I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1)
I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) is the ninth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 2, 2010. Summary Sav works hard, but his father still says no to everything cool, fun, or on a school night. Will concert tickets and Mr. Bhandari's shiny new truck tempt Sav to start pushing the boundaries? Jenna feels the pressure to fit into her Power Squad uniform, and a lonely Fiona makes an unconventional new friend. Main Plot Sav wins four tickets and backstage passes to the reunion concert of a band called Dead Hand. He asks his dad if he can go, but his dad says he can't since the concert is on a Monday night. The next day at school, Holly J. asks Sav if he has any ideas on how to raise money for student council. He tells her about the tickets that are now no use to him and she tells Sav that they should hold a 'Hands on a Car Body'. He just needs to get to his dad's permission to use his new truck. His dad, much to Sav's surprise, agrees. The contest's last three contestants are Eli, Adam, and Wesley. Eli gets Wesley out by pouring water out of a bottle, making Wesley need to go to the bathroom. Adam and Eli decide to split the four tickets. Sav asks them to help him unload the truck. They do and Adam falls and smashes the amp into the tail light of the truck. Sav gets mad, but Eli and Adam give up their extra tickets so Sav can sell them for money for the tail light. Sav sells the extra ticket to Bianca for $200. Eli puts the tail light in for free, since he's good with cars. They ask Sav to see if he can take his dad's truck to the concert, because they have no other ride. His dad says he can go, but he then tells his dad that the tail light got smashed and then says that he isn't allowed to go to the concert. Later, he is at the Dot with Adam and Eli; he plans to 'borrow' the car to go to the concert. Sub Plot Jenna is worried about her weight for a Power Squad calendar shoot when her uniform becomes a little too tight. Every compliment from K.C. turns into an insult about her weight in her eyes. Bianca talks about diet pills which gives Jenna a little interest. Jenna goes to her asking her if she has an diet pills. Jenna explains she needs it for a "friend" who is very desperate. Bianca says she could snatch some from her aunt and they have a deal. Third Plot Fiona's mom has left town; meanwhile, Fiona needs to start seeing her therapist. She makes plans to spend time with Holly J., but Holly J.'s schedule is too busy to spend any time with Fiona. She's feeling so lonely that, when she's walking down the sidewalk, she sees a pig in the window and decides to get it. Trivia= *This episode marks the first appearance of Adam Torres. *This marks the first mention of Bullfrog, Eli's Dad, who rewards Eli Dead Hand tickets for winning a contest. *Technically, Adam took his hand off the truck, though him and Eli agreed to split the tickets. *This episode title is the longest episode title in Degrassi History (9 Words). *Wesley is revealed to be a Dead Hand fan along with Eli, Adam, Sav and Bianca. |-| Gallery= 01-deg-1009-1012.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-02.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-07.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-nine-12.jpg EliPooringWater.jpg Kc jenna season 10 degrassi.jpg myfriendisdesperate.jpg angrysav.jpg normal_1009_(1).jpg normal_1009_(27).jpg normal_1009_(35).jpg normal_1009_(49).jpg normal_1009_(58).jpg normal_1009_(86).jpg normal_1009_(106).jpg normal_1009_(115).jpg normal_1009_(125).jpg normal_1009_(120).jpg normal_1009_(134).jpg normal_1009_(142).jpg normal_1009_(143).jpg degrassi-episode-nine-01.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-03.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-05.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-06.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-09.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-10.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-13.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-15.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-16.jpg degrassi-episode-nine-18.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Julius Chapple as Businessman *Keith Pedro as Rough teen *Janet Porter as Dr. Sandler Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier |-| Quotes= *Adam: "Booyah!" Sav: "Dude... Booyah?" Eli: "Who are you?" Adam: "Sorry." *Adam: "Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said...(Awkward silence) what?" Eli: "Gross." *Bianca: "Uhh, what reeks? Have you ever heard of deodorant, Dr. Doom?" *Eli: "Yeah, but today instead of ocean surf, I used day old trout." *Eli: (to Wesley) "I'd literally do anything to see this concert." Wesley: "Do you wanna split the tickets?" *Eli :"How exactly do you propose we split four passes three ways?" *Wesley: "I don't know I just, oh I really gotta go!" (runs towards the doors to the entrance of Degrassi Community School) *Adam: "Just you and me, fish pits." *Eli: "I've got the bladder of a camel." *Adam: "Guys, a little help here!" (drops amp, smashes taillight) *Eli: "Just don't....jus-just don't...don't freak out. *Sav: "D-don't freak out?! My dad's gonna...GAHHHH!!!!" *Sav: "Um, okay can you shut your drunk ass up for one second, please." Bianca *Bianca: "Like a whole you, or at least half of you.", Chantay "If you don't get lost Bianca, ALL of me is going to make you wish that you did." *K.C.: (to Jenna): "I was thinking you could be Mrs. December." Jenna: Why, because I'd make a good Santa?!" *Jenna: "120 calories, is this thing broken?!" K.C.: "How long have you been on?" Jenna: "About 15 minutes." K.C. "Sounds about right". Jenna: "But a banana is 120 calories." K.C.: "Burning calories is hard". |-| Featured Music= *"Hard Shoulder" by Gemma Ray - Heard when Fiona goes on her shopping spree alone. *"Suburbia" by Juice Monkey - Heard when everybody has their hands on Mr. Bhandari's truck for the ticket contest. |-| Links= *Watch I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1) on YouTube Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10